Cosmic Silver
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: More of Sarra Saga with Mighty Max. Side story to Silver's Destiny. Rated T Violence, etc.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Zeo, I don't own Mighty Max. Saban and Bohobot Entertainment own both. For part of Sarra's history. The Sentinel and Sailor Moon aren't mine!

Cosmic Silver:

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, she'd just dealt with her last case, and she sighed as she closed her eyes, taking some time away, she got to the area of the beach, she was meeting the gang there, for a picnic. Then, all of a sudden, she felt something weird, like an attack or something. "Shit..." She muttered as she saw a portal come through, and she moaned as she went down through the hole, and tried to land between her back and her ribs. "Shit." She muttered again. There was a cough.

Sarra got up, and dusted her Kevlar supported leather jacket off, trying to get her bearings. "EGYPT?!" She bellowed. "Welcome..." She heard. "Your not Max." His voice penetrated her hearing. "No, I am not. I am Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, also known as Commander Torrens, and Silver Zeo." She said, as the man who looked like a Guardian helped her up and then almost dropped her as he recognized who she was. "Sarra?" She looked up.

"Norman?!" She threw her arms around him. "Its been a while mate." She whispered. He smiled. "Sarra, Commander..." He breathed in her scent for a minute. She smiled as he kissed her for a minute and let her go. "Jezzus...Boy." She looked at his dark circles. "Been not sleeping, eh?" She asked. He shook his head. "Been looking after the Mighty One, who should've come through that portal." He grunted and Sarra shoved her hands in her pockets. She looked at the three foot tall chicken man in front of her. "And you would be?" The chicken adjusted his glasses. "My name is Virgil, and I am a Lieumarian Fowl." He said in a nasally voice.

Sarra smiled as she closed her hand around itself. It was bugging her. "Lieutenant?" Virgil asked. Sarra smiled. "Wound nothing serious Virgil." She said. "Getting old." She said with a smirk and Norman looked at her. "You'll out live me." He groused and she shook her head. "I think not Guardian." She laughed almost bitterly. He noticed a ring on her necklace. "Lieutenant, what happened?" She smiled. "I lost someone dear to me." She choked. He held her softly, this time. "A young man..." Norman quirked a smile. "A hero, a Power Ranger." Norman winced at who that was.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and then another portal opened and a young blonde man with a cap on his head came through the portal and he hit the dirt. "Max!" Virgil said with relief. He looked up and smiled then frowned as he looked at the woman in front of him. "Lieutenant!" She recognized him. "MAX?" "Does your mother know what you do?" Max shrugged. "Yeah, she does." Sarra smiled. "Bet she's not thrilled." She mentioned. He shrugged. "She's not the only one." He mentioned back as he saw her very casual and almost endearing with Norman. "You two know each other?" He asked as she nodded. "Back before you were involved, Mighty One." She smiled as she closed her eyes for a second to gain back her equilibrium.

He touched her back as she smiled. "Thanks, Norman." She said and she looked at Max. "Need some help?" She asked. He smiled. "Hey hey, wouldn't hurt." Sarra smiled. She looked at Max. "Okay kid, I'm in." She said, and then she got a beep on her communicator.

"Torrens, you have a go." She said. "Torrens where the hell are you?" She heard Tommy's strained and worried voice. Sarra smiled. "Och Oliver, I'm with a few friends I picked up along the way through a portal, and I'm in Egypt headed to.." She looked at Virgil. "Nepal." Sarra blanched. "Nepal." "Yeah yeah, O, no I don't need back up. I'll call when the mission's over." She said.

Sarra smiled as she got herself organized ready to work. "Okay." She said as she heard platitudes on the other line. "Good luck." Sarra smiled as did, she looked at Virgil. "Okay old bird, lead the way." He smiled. "Well then." He fluffed his feathers, and opened the portal scroll. "Good thing I've got the leather." She muttered as she held out a smaller wool jacket that fit Max. "How?" Sarra smiled. "Subspace Pockets. Great for useful things, including food. And weapons." Sarra smiled as she got a grin from a certain Mighty One.

They got organized and worked, getting into the portal. Sarra smiled as she gained a headache, as she went through the portal and she got in her friend's arms, as he held her, She felt better, and felt his touch, she smiled as she closed her eyes and gained her footing back. She smiled, as she looked at the area. "Glad my leather's reinforced." she muttered as she got her gloves on. "Alright Virgil, where we go?" She asked. Virgil pointed north wordlessly. Sarra rolled her eyes. "Carap." She muttered. Max smiled. There was a mountain. "Okay. We're gonna take the easier route." She said. She formed a globe of energy around the four of them and smiled. "Okay boys, Arms and wings inside the ride at all times, its okay if you want to sit highly recomended." She said.

Sarra sighed, as they got up the mountain, and she sighed as she closed her eyes, and the bubble disappeared. As she let them down, she collapsed, and Norman caught her. "Thanks Guardian." She said. He grinned and she smiled as she looked at him, he got her in an easy carry mode. He saw her as she closed her eyes to get rid of the headache, and she smiled as he rubbed her temples, to get rid of it. It was gone in a few seconds, and she smiled. Sarra nodded. "Thanks kid." Max snorted. He smiled as Sarra looked at him. She got herself sorted and she smiled as she got up out of Norman's arms. "I'm good." She looked pale. Sarra grinned, as she felt someone watching them. "We're being observed, gentlemen." She groused, and brought her sword out of her subspace pocket. "Starhava." "Lets go, dear one." She murmured as she used her Power. She was safe.

"Whose there." She stated. She looked around and it seemed like the three were just with her and she gripped harder. Eyes were trying to watch where the area was. There was a flash. "DOWN!" She cried. She pulled out her gun. She fired a silver bullet. She then felt someone hit her from behind. "TORRENS!" Max called. "Shit that was a low blow." She muttered as she felt the back of her head.

She was knocked over and she landed on her bad shoulder. "Ah!" She moaned. Sarra closed her hand around her arm as she closed her heart, her body moaned, as she went down. "SARRA!" Norman called. She got up. "Norman, Guardian, the job." She mentioned. Norman clenched his fist. She sighed as she got up and she used her power again. Flaring Power, she moaned as she felt pain wrack her body. Her body was betraying her age, or was it the fact she had no link? "No, goddess...no link, no love, only, the work, I hold so dear, all I can...do to survive, hold people away from me." she said. Sarra closed her eyes. She got up, and attacked the shadow again and she felt better, as the shadow revealed himself, and she collapsed.

Sarra closed her eyes as she felt hands around her body. "HNHnh." She muttered. "Gods." She muttered. She looked at the kid. "You okay Max?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah." He muttered. "Max, can you handle a weapon?" She asked, almost breathlessly. He took her Selene, ready to fight, and she smiled. "We don't have to fight." "However, we may have to." She closed her eyes he held her in his arms. "Lady Commander." Norman called. She woke up.

"Norman..." Virgil looked at the Guardian. "We have no need to fight, she's right, this one, she changed. Lets get her to some rest." Norman nodded. Sarra closed her eyes, and she smiled. His body trembled in frustration. He couldn't help the Lady Commander that saved his own life back when he was in 'Nam. She looked at him. "Jim Ellison is alive." He looked shocked. Norman smiled. "Good." He grunted. She smiled.

"He's in Cascade Washington, he's a Homacide cop, like me but he has a partner who is a skinny short stuff, reminds me of Max, a little except for the long brown curly hair. Nickname, Hairboy. He's a Professor, who acts as if he's always on a sugar rush and never slows down." She grinned. "Guardian and Guide, or what Sandburg calls, Sentinel and Guide." Sarra said and she closed her eyes. Sarra felt his body tremble. "Norman?" Sarra asked. "Lady, Commander...I wish to help you." She smiled. "You do enough Guardian." He shook his head. " I..." " I have always loved you." She looked at him in shock. " Guardian...Norman...I..." " My brave one..." " I..." She touched his face. He smiled as he could feel her nerves shot. " I've made you nervous," he said.

Smiling, she dried her eyes. "No, no, Norman just wasn't ready for your forwardness..." She said. He smiled. Max smiled as well. He smiled and she felt better "I was just shocked. Guardian." He smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. She closed her eyes. He kissed her forhead

Sarra slept for several hours and there were a few calls. "Yo." "This is Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee's cellphone, I am Max, her voice mail, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" Max said with a cheeky grin on his voice. There was a call from Chicago, a call from Newark, and a call from FBI.

There was a whimper from the bedroom. Sarra was having a nightmare, and she woke up, and moaned, and Norman woke up. "Torrens..." He muttered and she woke up. "Norman?" She asked. He kissed her. "I'm here my brave one." He said and she calmed down. She felt better, and he kissed her. There was a knock on the door. "Come." Sarra said, and Max came in and smiled. "There have been some people who want to talk to you, Newark, Chicago, FBI." He said and gave her the messages. She nodded. "Thanks Max." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. "Thanks kid." He smiled. "There's coffee made, Virg wanted some so he could keep studying the scrolls for the next enevitable disaster as he likes to put it." She smiled. "Could you get me a cup, just milk added." He nodded. "Ten four. Big Guy need some?" He asked. Norman shook his head no. Sarra smiled as she moaned at how sore she was and he gave her a full body rub.

"Goddesss..." She hissed. "Thank you love." She said and she did something for the knots in his shoulders. There was another knock at the door, and Max smiled. "Coffee." He said and Sarra smiled and took the mug in her hands. "You are a good lad. Thank you." She smiled. He smiled back "There's no prophecy at the moment. We're almost safe." He said and Sarra laughed. She drank some of the mug, and Max left them to their own devices. "I've got to make some calls." She said and he nodded. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. The calls took it out of her, but she told them, "I'm fine." "Safe, bonded, happy. No need to worrit." She groused.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and he smiled she told them, "Mystical Guardian for a boy with a cosmic cap." "WHAT!" Was the collective gasp. He leaned over. "My name is Norman, I'll treat her right." he said and she laughed. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes for a moment. Her heart was tired. Sarra smiled. "Its okay lads, I'm fine." There was a snort on the other line. "Course you are." Derek Morgan rolled his big black eyes. Sarra smiled. "Alright." "Later guys." She ended the call.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and sighed and he looked at her. "Torrens..." He said and she smiled. "Norman...I..." Her Power flowed, exploded, and she felt his touch, and her Power calmed down again. "How?" He shrugged. "Cause I'm Guardian?" He asked. She shrugged. "Could be." She said and he kissed her she felt safe again, and he touched her "Lieutenant." He smiled, "Sarra." She smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her and she grinned. He gave her a warm beautiful feeling. He made her feel whole again. "Dear one," She snuggled in his arms. "There is danger though. The last battle with the SkullMaster...its going to be dangerous." She smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. "We'll deal dear one, anything unsaid?" He shook his head. "I love you." She said and she got him to her shower to share and they joined more than minds in the shower.

After that, and getting clean, she smiled as she kissed him, and she dressed as he did, after she got his change of armor organized. She smiled. "Better go see this week's prophecy." She warbled. He chuckled a laugh. Sarra grinned. She looked at Virgil. "There happens to be something going down in Cascade, some major war happening down there." Sarra paled. "Cascade!" She breathed above a bare whisper. "The Sentinel needs to know, we're coming into his city. Must call this in." She shook. "If I don't he'd find big man and kick his arse." Max snorted. Sarra looked at him and that look made him wobble. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and as she did, she phoned Ellison. "Jimmy," Max smirked at that. "Jimmy, yeah, I'm comin' to your city, got a boy with a cosmic cap Guardian and fowl in tow. Need some space dear one." "The Guardian's an old friend of yours." "Norman." There was a sound of a dropped phone and "WHAT!" over the line. Sarra laughed. He and I we're bonded." She said and he said, "What!" again a little less loudly this time. Sarra smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes, and she smiled as she felt his touch, and she smiled as she felt better. "Fine I'd be old soldier, and happy," She said with a smile. Sarra closed her eyes, as she felt better, she looked at him and smiled. He touched her shoulder, and she grinned. She felt so much more at ease and safe, she felt better. She touched his hand and nodded. He smiled as she did, and they went to go pack after the call, and Sarra smiled, as she helped Norman, and his sleep deprivation. Sarra smiled as she did, she closed her eyes, as he helped her with her nightmares, after they went through the portal, she smiled, and she looked at him and nodded. Sarra felt better and she sighed as she touched her lover's hand, she looked at Max and placed a personal sheild on both him and Virgil incase something were to funk with them on the trip. She smiled as she closed her eyes and she did, she felt better, and she felt safe again. She looked at Norman and he smiled. He nodded. He smiled and said, in her mind, _if anything bad happens, you'll protect them won't you?_ Sarra nodded. _"Always."_ She mentioned and he nodded. He touched her and she nodded as they got to Cascade, and popped just inside the Major Crimes division of the Police Department. "Would someone mind telling me what the HELL is going on here!" Captain Simon Banks bellowed as Sarra laughed.

"I'd warn Chief and Big man I forgot to inform you, Captain Banks, sir." "Great appologies, Captain." She said and he looked at her and the big guy in armor. "Norman?" He looked at Simon. "Simon sir?" He asked and then was enveloped in a big bear hug. "Easy! This old man can't breathe without ribs." He said. Norman let him go and Max chuckled. "Long story there big guy?" He asked. Sarra felt better as she got inside to his office. She smiled and they got there and Jim and Blair made it in and they all commendeered the nearest confrence room after Jim and Norman did the big squeeze man thing they had going with being old friends.

Jim came to her and hugged her and kissed her forhead. She blushed, and Blair came and hugged her and she ruffled the lad's hair. He smiled as she closed her eyes and he touched her shoulder, She sighed and she looked at the old fowl. "Well Old Bird, you going to tell us?" She asked.

"There is a prophecy," Virgil began and Max, Blair and Sarra rolled their eyes. "Virg," Max muttered. "Sentinel and Guardian, Capbearer and Mage, that's you Lieutenant, I am thinking, and Guide, fighting off a former evil of yours, Lieutenant." Sarra looked at him and groused. "Virgil..." She groused. "If its Mondo I am going to have Lieumarian Fowl for dinner." She groused.

Sarra looked at the fowl in question. "It is, Mondo." Sarra moaned and ran hands over her face. "Hell's bells when will that guy ever die!?" Max smiled. "He's kinda like SkullMaster, never really goes away." Sarra groused. "This one better or I'd be screaming." She said. Sarra looked completely devestated. "I thought we had killed him when the bomb went off." She muttered. Virgil pushed his spectacles up his nose. "I am afraid not, he survived by an escape pod and now is in league with SkullMaster." He said and Max ran a hand down _his_ face. "Virgil!" He exclaimed.

Sarra closed her eyes, and sighed, and groused, "Where?" She looked frustrated. "The center of the Earth, we'll have to go by portal." Sarra sighed. Jim sighed too. "Captain we need time off." He said as he touched Blair's shoulder. Captain Banks sighed. "First off I'd tell you hell no, but you'd do it anyway." He said and Sarra sighed. "Simon, this is my fight, but if I could have Sentinel and Guide at my side, I will, bring them home if I can, I will do all I can to do this old man." She said. Simon groused. "Alright, but you two will be armed and ready with whatever you think necessary, Jim." He said and pointed to the armoury, which was three floors down. Jim nodded. "Sir...yes sir." She smiled. "Jim, Simon, Blair thank you from the bottom of me heart." "Tommy's going to bitch about this one." She muttered.

Sarra made the call on speaker and she reminded him he was on speaker, and he refrained from swearing but he told her in no circumstances, that she was to go off alone, or worse, off the deep end. "I will do all I can to come home dear one." She said and he refrained from saying what he really wanted to say which was hell no, but he'd do all he can to help her on the other side. "There'll be a package from Angel Grove headed your way by AstroMegaship, please don't leave without it." He said and Sarra rolled her big blue green eyes. "Red Shadow..." She groused.

"Fine, but no coming yourself or I'll kick your butt back to Reefside, you have more stuff to worry about than I do, training the new rookies, and not getting yerself killed." She muttered. "I'm in Cascade dear one for about twelve hours right Virgil?" Virgil spoke up. "Yes about twelve." He said. Sarra nodded. "Heard that right, old man, and you know Jim's address, probably, we'll be there for a while." There was a whisper, and she picked up and turned off the speaker. "Shadow?" She asked.

"Be safe." She smiled. "Always you know that." He ran a hand down his face. She smiled. "Don't do something desperate this time." He said and Sarra smiled. "Like going into the nine levels of hell, Ha." she muttered. She sighed as she looked at the others and she nodded. "Kay Oliver, I'm going to go." She said. She waited a breath, and told him, "You are the best friend anyone could ever wish for." She said. He flushed on the other end and he looked outside of his house and he said, "Torrens, you are the best. You kept my sanity." She smiled. "You kept mine." She said and turned off the call. She smiled as she went to Jim's house, with the others in Jim's SUV. She curled in Norman's arms, and fell asleep as they got to the penthouse apartment.

Norman held her as she fell asleep as Max got her stuff and theirs up the stairs with Jim's help. As they entered the place, Max whistled in shock. "Nice." Jim smiled. "Thanks." He said and he showed Norman where he and Sarra could stay. He had extended the penthouse to the other side, after Blair won the fight over the dissertation mess.

Sarra looked at Norman as they stopped. "Ya'll stay with me?" She whispered. He nodded. "Always." He murmured. She smiled as he felt his touch as she curled in his arms again as they slept. Max sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

He smiled as he touched her, she touched his face, and she kissed him. "Norman..." He smiled. "Yes, brave one." He whispered. She smiled. "Mondo wants me dead, to rights. If I have to stop him...please let me go." He held her. "Please, let...me...go." She closed her eyes, exhausted after using her Power too much. "Rest..." She smiled and he kissed her.

She closed her eyes and slept. Max smiled. Norman came out after about a half an hour. Jim raised an eyebrow. "She's asleep." Jim nodded. "She thinks she needs to die with this last one." Norman groused and Jim hit the table with his hand. "Damn it...I thought she'd gotten over this..." He spoke softly. Norman sighed. "She asked to be let go. What ever that means." Jim sighed. "Gods, she..." Blair looked at the room, as Max did. "She's torn up about this." "Thought she was bad before, this..." He sighed.

Sarra had nightmares. She started to moan, and Norman heard her with his Guardian hearing and got to her side. "Shhhh..." He said and he held her. "Jason...Jason..." "I...should've been the one..." she moaned as he curled her in his arms. She woke up. "Norman?" She spoke softly. "I'm here dear one." He said and she sighed. "Norman..." She whispered.

"Thank you..." He grinned. "Anytime." He leaned over and kissed her. She snuggled next to him and he smiled. He kissed her and she felt safe again. Her phone went off. She moaned. "Torrens." She answered the call. "This is Leo of Lightspeed, we have a package for you." Sarra smiled "Okay boy, come on down." She got up, and smiled. "We've got incoming, of Leo of Lightspeed." she said.

She smiled as she got her stuff organised. Jim smiled and touched her shoulders. She smiled. "Big man, I'm okay." He shook his head. "I'm worried about you." She smiled. "I've got enough people worried about me." She said.

He smiled. "We care about you." She laughed. "Never done anything for care, big man. Just for survival." She admitted as he looked at her in shock. "Sarra...commander..." She shook her head. Leo came down and she smiled as she hugged the Ranger. "So you marry that girl yet?" He smiled and showed her the ring, and the picture. "Bout time." She growled and he flushed. He smiled as he gave her the package. It wasn't big, he knew she'd be travelling. She smiled. "Good. Activates with Power, yeah?" He nodded. Eyes were gleeming. "Sarra your crazy." Sarra smiled. "I was never sane before." She mentioned with a smile. "And anyway, I am the last second girl. Always at the last second." she muttered.

He sighed. She smiled as she hugged him. She looked at Virgil. "Ready old bird?" "We are." She said as she strapped the package on her back. They had eaten, and they were ready to go. Sarra smiled as she looked at the men in the room. "Its been an honour to serve with you all, ya are amazing each and everyone of you." She said.

She checked her guns were loaded and in place, she had her swords shone and sharpened. "Lets go boys." she said. Sarra smiled as she wanted to fight, needed to fight, this was her war as much as anyone else. Sarra closed her eyes. Leo went back after he told the others, "Kick their asses, good luck." He said. She nodded.

After the portal, she felt a little headache, as Norman got to her side as she felt wobbly. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Shit I was better before this..." She magicked her staff and she heard a crazy laughter. "Mondo." She groused. Max looked up. "SkullMaster." "Warmonger." He groused.

Sarra smiled. "Mondo." She groused. "Mondo." She saw him and she gripped her swords. SkullMaster appeared as well. She smiled as she fought with her heart and soul, as she did, she looked at Mondo, as she got him to look ather. "Your mine." she said. He smiled as she fought with him. She smiled as she fought him, she won that battle. "You.." She groused. "You die." He laughed. "You first." He told her and he pinned her to the dirt ground.

She smiled. "No. If I am to go, the Goddess will Call for my death, not you." She said. She smiled "You have no control over my destiny Mondo. You never will." "We as people have control over our own destinies. Unless Fate decides we can't handle it." Sarra smiled and she looked at Mondo. "You will pay...with your uncaring soul." He growled and he reached out to touch her with his Power.

He was shocked at the touch of her own Power. It enveloped his and swallowed it. "You have no more hold over me you tin...arse!" She swore. She then felt something threw at her and she moaned as she took it to her chest. "AH!" Norman looked up. "NO!" He called. Max nodded at his friend. "Go." He said and he went. He got to her side. "Torrens!" She moaned. "Norman..." Mondo looked at her. "I could've given you back your Jason." She shook her head. "He's not in any of these time lines, I won't have you affecting anyone else with your pain!" She howled, and she held up the Package. Norman moaned as she activated it with her Power, and she threw it at Mondo. "MAX! Portal! NOW!" She cried. He looked at Virgil who pointed the way.

Sarra almost got there, and Mondo held onto her arm. "NO!" Max, Jim, and Blair moaned. Norman went for his love. "THE JOB...OF GUARDIAN!" She shouted. As Mondo got his hand towards her heart, she used her force and she got his chest as he went down, he dragged her down with him. "NO!" Norman cried. She smiled as she looked at him and said, "Guardian...the job..." She moaned. He reached out for her. "Not without you!" He cried. She smiled. "Job's more important..." He shook his head. "You are important to me, to US!" He roared.

He reached out to her. "PLEASE!" He called. Reaching out, she pushed up and over, as he grabbed for her and she made it into the Portal, and the sight she saw was Mondo dying. For the final time.

He caught her in his arms. "Torrens!" Blair looked with relief. Sarra felt his touch, her lover's touch, as she did, she smiled, and looked at him with a nod. He held her and she flushed. "Lieutenant..." She smiled, "Its what I do, the crazy stunts that get us out in one piece." She said and Blair moaned. He smiled. "You are still being irratic again." Sarra grinned. He sighed and scratched his curly hair. Norman smiled as he touched her face. "My angel, you are." She smiled and blushed. He kissed her and dipped her as she tried to make sure she could stand.

Max whistled. "Way to go Normie!" Sarra ignored the room. She kissed him, he let her breathe. She leaned into his chest and blushed. "Kid." He chuckled.

They went their sepearate ways. Sarra smiled as she came back to California and things started all over again.

The End.


End file.
